Dulces noches por venir
by Lauzlanille
Summary: Marceline piensa, mientras pasea por la noche, en esa canción que una vez cantó delante de Bonnibel. En el odio que la princesa siente por ella y en lo impotente que se siente al no poder hacer nada al respecto. Sin darse cuenta, termina delante de su castillo y ella, avanza sin miedo para poder aclarar sus dudas.


_Holaa =D tiempo sin vernos! La verdad, este fanfic lo tengo tiempo escrito o3o pero bueno, como hace poco me cree un blog donde cuelgo mis relatos (fics o no) probé a colgarlo ahí antes que en cualquier sitio, el sitio es .com (lo pongo así porque creo que aquí no deja poner links de ningún tiempo) por si queréis pasaros ya que ahí quiero colgar todo lo mío ^_^_

_Consejo: El episodio está basado tanto en el capítulo Ven Conmigo donde Marceline llama por su nombre a la princesa (Bonnibel) para dirigirse a ella (ésto sólo sale en la versión inglesa, en la española no me preguntéis por qué no lo dijeron) y sobre todo en el capítulo Lo que Fallaba que es donde se delata ciertos sentimientos tanto por parte de Marceline como de Bubblegum. Así que, para entenderlo del todo aconsejo antes ver ambos capítulos._

* * *

Se trataba de odio, o eso había creído hasta hace unos días. Siempre le había molestado su reacción; le irritaba el hecho de que sin ninguna razón la tratara con aquel desprecio y de esa manera tan irritante. Si se acercaba le ponía mal gesto, si por casualidad había algún momento en que debían intercambiar alguna palabra entonces o le respondía de mala gana o ni siquiera lo hacía.

La cabeza de Marceline flotaba del revés, haciendo que el cabello negro tan largo y alborotado cayera tal como una cortina; meciéndose con el viento de las montañas. Levitaba a muchos kilómetros del cielo, meditativa en sus propios pensamientos. Muchas noches eran así de aburridas y después de saciar su hambre no tenía nada que hacer después de haber procurado buscar las sensaciones más arriesgadas y atrevidas posibles existentes en la tierras de Ooo. Sino encontraba ningún entretenimiento más; al final siempre terminaba reflexionando esas estupideces.

_Siento no tratarte como una diosa,_

_¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga?_

_Siento tratarte como sino fueras perfecta…_

_Al igual que lo hacen tus pequeños súbditos._

Sí, recordaba las palabras que había usado en aquella composición improvisada. Se había dejado llevar por la rabia del momento; la cara de esa princesa mirándole ofendida, habiéndole llamado desagradable a su canto, le había irritado de tal modo que todo fue un arrebato instantáneo. Siempre había sido una verdadera confusión la princesa Bubblegum y su odio inexplicable hacia ella. Había sentido ese rechazo en muchas ocasiones; pero aquel día, en aquel momento de inspiración y con su bajo-hacha en mano, no había podido evitar explotar y expresar lo que sentía.

Nunca había obedecido las órdenes de nadie, y mucho menos lo iba hacer del reino Candy Kingdom, o mejor dicho de la princesa Bubblegum. Ella siempre había ido a su aire, siguiendo las normas que ella misma dictaba. Si eso había sido lo que había causado su odio entonces tan sólo era una niña mimada e hipócrita.

Sus ojos oscuros como la noche estaban clavados en el horizonte. No todos podían alardear de tales vistas. La mayoría podía verlo cuando sólo una pizca del enorme sol se asomaba bañando todo el cielo de una intensa y hermosa luz anaranjada pero no todos podían desde tan alto y ya sólo contados lo podían hacer de esa _especial _manera. A Marceline le gustaba verlo así; del revés, aunque sin duda le inquietaba bastante ya que eso significaba que tenía pocas horas para volver a un lugar oscuro.

Por suerte, aún faltaban algunas horas para que eso sucediera y por el momento visualizaba un oscuro y penetrante firmamento bañado por la poca de luz de aquellas estrellas. El paisaje que siempre le acompañaba.

_Lamento no ser de azúcar_

_Y no ser lo suficientemente dulce para ti_

_¿Es por eso que siempre me evitas?_

_Debo ser tan molesta para ti_

Esas palabras de nuevo. Siempre que cavilaba el mismo tema intentaba evitarlas; pero por alguna razón las pensaba sin darse cuenta. Era recordar la canción; y ya podía recitar sólo el principio, que el resto siempre venía después… Ese día, las frases compuestas surgieron como semillas brotando de su interior. Le dolía admitirlas, no por lo que decían sino por qué realmente eran sinceras. Había expresado lo que su corazón sentía. Tanta rabia y frustración pero en el fondo una enorme tristeza que la hundía.

Ya lo decía en la canción; lo lamentaba. En el fondo, lamentaba no ser lo suficiente apta para la princesa encaprichada. Su orgullo y libertad impedía que eso cambiara; aún así contradictoriamente le dolía que la situación tuviera que ser así.

Cerró los ojos, aspiró cogiendo todo el aire que los pulmones le permitían y abrió la boca para susurrar con suavidad:

_Soy tu problema…_

_Soy tu problema…_

_Es como ni siquiera fuera persona_

Porque la letra seguía ahí, y enseguida el estribillo venía y como si fuera de forma obligada, salía por su garganta y terminaba cantándolo. Aún sin música, se acordaba de cada letra. No sucedía con todas las canciones; sólo esas que habían surgido de un verdadero sentimiento; tal como aquella que dedicó una vez a su padre sin darse cuenta delante de Finn. No expresaba nunca sus sentimientos, pero con las canciones Marceline era como un libro abierto. Siguió cantando:

_Y yo.._

_Soy tu problema_

_Bueno… no tengo que justificar lo que hago_

_No tengo que demostrarte nada…_

_Lamento existir,_

_No tenía la intención de estar en tu lista negra_

No, no había tenido nunca esa intención aunque la princesita pensara que sí. Y podría demostrarlo, pero tal como dijo delante de ella con su canto, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Y de nuevo la sensación de tristeza y lamentación la inundaban por dentro, escondidas entre la rabia y la frustración que servían como excusa perfecta para no sentirse tan vulnerable. Porque odiaba sentirse de esa manera por otros y prefería estar divirtiéndose o haciendo algo más productivo que ir llorando por las esquinas.

Abrió los ojos, alzó los brazos y extendió los dedos de las manos; se quedó un tiempo mirándolos. Debía ser el hambre; sentía que debía alimentarse del ardiente color rojo de alguna de sus víctimas.

El ánimo que empezaba acrecentarse le hizo entonces recordar algo. Bubblegum tampoco debía odiarle del todo; no al menos guardaría una de sus camisetas como pijama si así fuera. Esa camiseta que la había dado por perdida… se la había quedado la chica y lo más sorprendente; es que parecía tenerla estima.

Las piezas no encajaban y nunca llegaba a una conclusión en claro cada vez que su mente visualizaba a la jovencita de cabellos rosados con la camiseta puesta. ¿Le gustaba el grupo musical? ¿Bubblegum escuchando Heavy Metal?

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Sin duda era gracioso pensar algo tan disparatado. Pero sino era así, tampoco había otra explicación. Una cosa estaba clara, y era que la camiseta le debía gustar hasta tal punto de ser su objeto más preciado puesto que fue eso lo que el ladrón le robó. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en sus manos le tenía tanto cariño; al perderla incluso ni le dio importancia.

- Vaya…-comentó al reconocer una torre y volteándose del derecho.

Bajo su cuerpo estaba el elaborado reino de dulces. Tampoco era tan de extrañar; flotar sin un rumbo fijo le había llevado en varias ocasiones hasta allí sin darse cuenta. Ahora, sí, era la primera vez que lo sobrevolaba desde que aquel incidente en el que se confesaron tantas cosas. Por su parte sus sentimientos; y por parte de la princesa el secreto de guardar con cariño una prenda suya sin ninguna razón aparente.

¿Era verdad o tan sólo había sido una mentira? Aunque no encontraba el sentido de mentir sobre algo así. Mejor habría quedado si hubiera dicho que la guardaba para mantener su odio eterno o algo parecido…

Sin darse cuenta había ido descendiendo. Se encontraba apoyada en el techo de alguna de esas torres y miraba al frente; directamente hacia la ventana donde sabía muy bien que debía dormir la princesa.

No se había olvidado del gracioso momento de la confesión de la joven. Admitía que por un segundo le había parecido dulce y agradable. En realidad porque, por primera vez había sentido que tenía algún tipo de interés en ella. Siempre había sido tan repelente que era lógico que el contraste le hubiera llamado la atención.

Sonrió y fugaz como un rayo, con una humareda negra su cuerpo desapareció dejando el de un pequeño y divertido murciélago. Pronto, la guardia que creó haber visto una silueta en el cielo olvidó sus sospechas de inmediato al haberla perdido de vista.

"_Es ridículo que a eso le llamen guardia Real" _pensó al colarse por la ventana sin ningún problema y por supuesto refiriéndose a los leales súbditos de los que la princesa tan orgullosa se sentía.

Y ahí dormía ella. Plácidamente sobre la cama, acurrucada hacia un lado, y ocupando el resto de almohada con su arrosado y azucarado cabello extendido. En la oscuridad apenas podía apreciarse los detalles, pero cuando Marceline se acercó no hubo tampoco muchos resultados, puesto que la joven dormía contra las sabanas ocultándose el cuerpo entero.

Gruñó molesta, volviendo a su forma original. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de encontrarse dentro del papel de esos vampiros que esperaban la ocasión perfecta para succionar la sangre de sus preciosas víctimas; jovencitas y hermosas doncellas indefensas durmiendo. Aunque precisamente quién tenía en frente no debía componerse de algo tan normal como lo de una chica corriente; pero no pudo evitar teniéndole cerca sentir que era de verdad hermosa. Mostrando un gesto placentero, sus facciones relajadas resaltaban mucho más su belleza a diferencia de ese ceño fruncido que siempre le había dirigido. Y sus párpados… realmente eran largos y abundantes. En su cabeza no brillaba la habitual corona que debía reposar en algún lugar de la habitación. Sin esa corona parecía menos poderosa. Como si fuera más accesible.

Extendió un brazo y levemente le acarició la mejilla; con curiosidad del contacto. Cálida; la muchacha estaba muy cálida a diferencia de la fría temperatura que ella tenía. Y no sólo eso; sabía que por lógica debía estar dulce. E inconscientemente se rechupeteó las labios. ¿Cómo debía ser una sangre dulce y cálida? Era un diferente sabor que no había tenido oportunidad nunca de adquirir. Por no decir que sabía que no debía ser necesario ni siquiera recurrir a su sangre para obtenerlo y eso era aún más tentador.

- ¡Marceline!

La joven había abierto los ojos de par en par; con un gesto de completo asombro en el rostro. No era de extrañar, la nombrada se había posicionado encima suya por completo haciendo caer los alborotados mechones azabache sobre ella.

- ¿¡Qué es lo qué…?-empezó a decirle la pelirrosa en un tartamudeo; no parecía saber bien cómo expresar tal confusión.

Marceline bajó el rostro hasta el suyo y abriendo ligeramente las comisuras pasó la lengua por su mejilla; cumpliendo así su repentino capricho. Por no decir que la chica estaba más apetitosa de lo que esperaba; de tal modo que no duró ni dos segundos con la boca cerrada para volver a repetir el mismo acto aunque esta vez pasando de la mejilla al cuello.

- …Llamaré a la guardia…-le amenazó entre lo que parecían ser gimoteos; costándole varios segundos en reaccionar y decirlo. Le apretaba de los brazos con fuerza, quizá intentando detenerle aunque no apreciaba muchos signos de oposición.

No le intimidó pero le molestó su reacción. Tampoco había hecho nada malo. Se apartó de ella y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Como siempre, tan agradable conmigo.-refunfuñó y apretó las sabanas que ella agarraba y estiró.-Me apuesto lo que quieras que todo eso de mi camiseta debió ser una farsa que maquinó Finn para que yo…

Después de algunos forcejeos con la princesa que no se dejaba destapar, consiguió hacerlo. Se quedó a media frase al ver con sorpresa como la chica verdaderamente cumplía con su confesión. La dichosa camiseta la llevaba puesta.

- No me lo puedo creer.-soltó con la boca medio abierta.

El rostro sonrojado de la chica era hasta aún más tierno que la última vez que le vio con ella puesta. Parecía entre avergonzada y enfadada y con rapidez se volvió a ocultar el cuerpo con las sábanas.

- Marceline, esto es allanamiento de morada.-refutó con su afinada voz pero con aquel rintintín lleno de tanta superioridad.- Llamaré a los guardias como no te vayas de inmediato.-con los puños apretándolos en las mantas, le miraba y de tanto en tanto desviaba los ojos hacia un lado como sino los pudiera mantener fijados en ella.

Tragó saliva y aspiró. Se dejó caer, quedándose sentada en el colchón. La miraba aún perpleja; incapaz de reaccionar. En el fondo, le había parecido todo tan surrealista que no se lo había creído. Como si formara parte de un sueño.

Algo parecido a la esperanza comenzaba a aflorar en su interior. Una esperanza que jamás había sentido y que como la magia, hacia desaparecer esa tristeza que había estado aguardando durante todo ese tiempo.

Volvió a dejarse llevar por los impulsos y de un movimiento avanzó hacia delante arrinconando de nuevo a la princesa contra su cuerpo.

- Bonnibel, ¿Por qué la tienes?-le susurró en el oído.

Sin querer, ascendió la pierna que tenía flexionada presionándola contra la entrepierna de ésta y la nombrada suspiró entrecerrando los ojos. Sus cachetes seguían teniendo aquel hermoso rosado. La pelirrosa le volvía apretar de los brazos, pero de nuevo ella no le alejaba, tan sólo le apretaba.

Sacó la lengua; esta vez para lamer su dulce oreja. Fue una respuesta demasiado agradable para ella escuchar sus jadeos entrecortados y notar sus piernas temblar. Le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo; y lo más sorprendente era que a ella también a pesar de nunca haberlo imaginado.

Ahora comprendía muchas sensaciones. Esa tristeza, esa esperanza… Las últimas palabras que había confesado en aquella canción frente a Bubblegum le bombardeaban la cabeza. Al final no pudo aguantar más y con delicadeza le susurró en un cántico entre seductor y tierno:

_Aunque, yo no tengo por qué hacer contacto contigo_

_Entonces… ¿por qué te quiero?_

_¿por qué te deseo?_

_Deseo tenerte_

Añadió esa última frase, la que más ansiaba justo en ese momento. En realidad, lo que siempre había anhelado. Tenerla. Engañada por la rabia por ésta corresponderle de esa manera siempre se había conformado con mentiras. Como las mentiras que ya ni recordaba que inventó al final de esa canción la primera vez que la cantó.

Pues no tenía ningún sentido decir la verdad si la joven le hubiera rechazado de alguna cruel manera ese día; Por otro lado, no sabía bien cómo ni por qué pero ahora sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Los gemidos de la joven y su cuerpo correspondiendo a sus gestos decían suficiente.

El hecho de admitir que la quería tener entre sus brazos, que quería que fuera suya; era tan estimulante que animaba a que siguiera con cada uno de sus actos irresponsables de los que ni por un momento pensaba en sus consecuencias.

- Bonnibel…-le llamó destapándola del todo y arrojando la manta de un tirón. Recorrió su silueta con la mano; experimentando esa nueva sensación. Al llegar al borde de la camiseta y ver que tan sólo llevaba ropa interior debajo, esbozó una pícara sonrisa.-Parece que siempre hubieras estado esperando este momento; ¿querías que entrara por tu ventana, Bonnibel?

Con sus seductores susurros, la miró fijamente a los ojos esperando su respuesta. Ella le estaba mirando enfadada, sin embargo su enojo no le intimidaba.

- ¡Claro que no!- refutó ella con la voz en alto y juntando ambos puños apretados aún contra las prendas del colchón.

Marceline le tapó la boca con una mano y la otra la usó para presionar los labios y chistar.

- ¿Quieres que nos oigan? –le preguntó pensando que sería la única oportunidad que le daría para que le demostrara que aceptaba como ella la situación tan extraña en la que se encontraban.- Si no quieres entonces no grites.

Lentamente apartó cada uno de sus finos dedos de su boca y en un inquieto silencio, le miró a los ojos y luego a los labios. Bubblegum se mantuvo rígida; estaba en una mezcla de asustada y nerviosa. Pero sin decir palabra.

La vampiresa sonrió satisfactoriamente y avanzó el rostro; presionó su frente contra la suya y entrecerrando los ojos se mantuvo a dos centímetros de ella mirando sus labios.

Quería besarlos y a la vez esperaba, no sabía si por disfrutar de la sensación o por qué dudaba de ello. Bonnibel también parecía esperarlo con la misma ansia; mirándole con la boca entre abierta y observando su boca.

- Antes de nada, - quiso aclarar para sentirse más tranquila. Le alzó la barbilla con un dedo, que luego usó para repasar la silueta de sus comisuras.- ¿podré venir otras noches, pequeña dulce?


End file.
